<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Deserve a Soft Epilogue My Love by Itstheurgetofall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110030">We Deserve a Soft Epilogue My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itstheurgetofall/pseuds/Itstheurgetofall'>Itstheurgetofall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>On My Block (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fix It Fic, Gen, Season 3, Suburban nonsense, look i hated cesars ending so we gonna fix that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itstheurgetofall/pseuds/Itstheurgetofall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewriting of the two years later scene at the end of season 3. Everything is really the same except for Cesar’s ending (because that Sucked)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cesar Diaz &amp; Oscar "Spooky" Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Deserve a Soft Epilogue My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So can we agree the flash forward shit sucked for Cesar? Yes? Good, I’m rewriting that nonsense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suburbia. </p><p>Cesar is living in fucking suburbia. Honestly, that wasn’t even the weirdest part. The part that freaks him out the most is that <em>Oscar</em> is living in suburbia. And not just living, but <em>thriving</em>. Leaving the Santos and Freeridge behind looked good on his brother. He smiled more than he ever had, his hair had grown back, he’d gotten that teardrop removed, and even though Maria was the one who’s pregnant, Oscar seemed to be the person that was glowing. </p><p>Part of him still longed for Freeridge, for his friends mostly. They’d tried to keep in contact, but little by little they’d lost touch and drifted away like people do. They’d gone from FaceTiming all the time to calling once a week to the occasional text and now just liking a picture on social media every now and again.</p><p>He’d heard Jamal was back on the football team and Ruby was still with Jasmine. He was happy for them, although he wished he could be there, going to the games and spending those late nights at Ruby’s parents house again. But things were better this way. Less complicated. Less bloody. They’d been through a lot together, and in some ways it made them more connected, in others it made it hard to look each other in the eyes.</p><p>He hoped Monse was enjoying her new school. Although initially a twisted part of him had wished she would hate it and come back, he was glad now that she hadn’t. Leaving Freeridge would’ve been too hard if she had still been there waiting for him.</p><p>But she was gone, they were all gone and he kept reminding himself it was for the better. Some days were harder than others, but most were good now, better than they had been before even. He’s at a good high school, one without metal detectors at the doors, ready to graduate in a year with college in his sights. His dream of being an architect had felt so ridiculous when being a Santo was all he could see for his future, but now it didn’t feel crazy.</p><p>And he had Oscar still. He’d always have him.</p><p>He hadn’t really believed his brother when he said he wanted to leave for the suburbs, to settle down there with Maria and be a family. He hadn’t really believed him until their house was sold, things were in a moving van, and they were standing on a perfectly mowed lawn surrounded by other neat lawns with children’s bikes and chalk art on them. There was no couch in the yard, no Santos hanging around the porch, no gang tags on the walls. It was the kind of neighborhood where people assume a loud bang is fireworks and not gunshots. </p><p>He didn’t think they’d fit in at first, but somehow the suburbs grew on them. Oscar grew his hair out, started waving at neighbors on the street, held cookouts and game nights. Cesar made friends, ones who didn’t know what gangs were outside of Al Pacino movies, he joined clubs and made the honor roll. Oscar hung his report card on the fridge and it didn’t feel as weird as he knew it would have at their old place. It felt right to have family dinners and to have Maria fret about him when he stays out too late or doesn’t call when he says he will. He doesn’t want to remind her of where he grew up, of a time with no rules and no one but Oscar to be even a little concerned about what he was doing. He doesn’t want to ever ruin the moment with the past. </p><p>Cesar looked across the yard to his brother on the grill, surrounded by friends and family, pregnant Maria teasing him. It wasn’t Freeridge, but it was home in a way that had never been. Sometimes it was hard to remember that, when he was missing his old life, his old friends. But on days like these, where the sun was shining and Oscar was grilling him a burger and his nephew, who would never know the Santos as anything other than a scary story, was on the way, it was easier to remember that things had changed for the best.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>